Airport Security
by KaoruTheRandomBookworm
Summary: Just another day in an American airport, but it doesn't take long for trouble to start.


Switzerland was angry. He had been standing in line in this stupid American airport for three hours. It's a good thing he had been warned in advance to get there early or he never would've been able to make his plane. Of course, now he was cutting it close, his plane was meant to take off in an hour.

Liechtenstein stood in front of him, quiet as a mouse and he wondered how she could be so patient. If they didn't get out of this line soon, he was going to lose his mind.

"Hello, how are you doing today?" asked the middle-aged woman at the security check. Finally they were next.

"Okay, Liechtenstein. Go straight on through. Don't wander off once you're on the other side. Just wait for me."

Liechtenstein smiled. Where would she go? "Yes, big brother."

"Hello, how are you?" the woman asked Liechtenstein, taking her boarding pass and passport from her. "What's your name?"

Switzerland shook his head. He wasn't sure how that was a legitimate security question. Couldn't a person just memorize the name on the passport?

"Lili Liechtenstein," she answered, smiling politely.

"And where are you going today, Miss Lili?"

"France." Switzerland hated the fact that they couldn't get direct flights from America to Switzerland or Liechtenstein.

"All right. Go on," the woman waved her through. "Have a nice flight."

"Hello, how are you?" the woman asked Switzerland without looking up.

"Fine," he answered tersely, holding out his passport. "My name is Vash Zwingli and I'm going to France."

"Just like the lovely lady in front of you," the woman said, finally making looking up at him. "Oh! You look just like her, too! Are you related? Your niece? Cousin, perhaps?"

"Younger sister," Switzerland said through clenched teeth, not willing to hold a conversation with the woman.

She looked at his passport again. "Your last names don't match," the woman commented.

Switzerland bit back his anger. What did it matter to her? "Then she's my niece. Can I go on through, now? You're making her wait for me."

The woman looked at him suspiciously, but handed him his passport anyway and waved him through.

"Sir," the next security guard stopped him before he could walk through. "You need to take off your shoes and your belt before coming through here. You'll have to take everything out of your pockets, too. Along with any jewelry, especially if it's metal."

Switzerland was disgusted. Take off your shoes and walk around on a public floor? Take off your belt? You're practically getting undressed in front of everyone! How improper can you get? He sighed and took off his shoes and belt anyway, placing them on the conveyor belt so they can get scanned. Next, he started pulling out his guns.

Before he knew it, he was completely surrounded by the SWAT team. "Sir," one person yelled. "I must ask you to get on the ground! Keep your hands where we can see them!"

"What are you talking about?" Switzerland spat out.

"Sir, you have to cooperate. If you start to act in a hostile fashion, we'll have to take action. We do not wish to harm you, but we will if you force us to!"

Switzerland shook his head. "What kind of joke is this? I don't see what the problem is!"

"It's illegal to carry firearms, or any other weapons, into an airport, sir."

Switzerland scoffed. "This is unnecessary! I'm sure you can make an exception to the rule. Don't you know who I am?" Everyone stared at him, causing him to grind his teeth. "I'm Switzerland! _The_ Switzerland!"

"Are you high, sir?"

"I'm a nation! Switzerland!"

"To the best of my knowledge, there is no country named Switzerland."

"Americans," Switzerland swore under his breath. "I can prove it!" Switzerland reached into his pocket, wanting to get his ID of the Nations, but the second his hand disappeared he was tackled to the ground and the fight began.

The two men rolled around on the floor, profanities and punches were thrown through the air. It didn't take long for Switzerland to gain the upper hand. Once it was clear that he was winning, he landed a clean punch to his attacker's jaw and stood up, looking around. In the time it took for the fight to finish, the SWAT team had tripled in size.

"Look," he said, "this is all a big misunderstanding!"

"Everyone! Make way!" Someone yelled above the noise of the gathered crowd. "America is coming this way!"

"_The _America?" someone asked excitedly.

"Switzerland! My main compadre!" America laughed, pushing his way through the people. "I heard you were causing trouble. What's up, man? You shut down every airport in my country!"

"How did you... No one knows who I am. Who called you?"

"Liechtenstein! And man, I have to tell you," he wrapped his arm over Switzerland's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "you aren't setting a very good example for her."

Switzerland looked over the heads of the people around him and saw Liechtenstein waving from a bench she was standing on. He made eye contact with her and looked away, embarrassed. "You're right," he mumbled. "I don't know what I was thinking."

America laughed. "No problem, man. Just don't let it happen again. Show your ID next time and you can go right on through." America waved one of the guards over. "Let this man pass, please. He's cool. Give him back all of his things, too. He has special permission from me and the president. He has a plane to catch."

Switzerland thanked America in a tone that was barely audible and quickly gathered his things. He ran past the people, pulling Liechtenstein by her arm, and didn't stop until he was on the plane.

"Are you okay, big brother?" she asked them at they sat down.

"We're never coming to America again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**I picked an American Airport because I think Switzerland would be able to fly from his country with whatever he wanted and with ease (Because hello! He's Switzerland) but Americans wouldn't believe him because they probably don't know what a Switzerland is. (What? Like a snack?) **

**I mean no insult to anyone. I, myself, am American and have been since I was born. I happen to like it when people from other countries make fun of us because I find it funny and I expect everyone to be able to take jokes about where they are from. (I grew up in the south, so you can imagine what I have heard people say about us.) **


End file.
